


Letter

by Joy_pastel_Sol



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Drabble, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_pastel_Sol/pseuds/Joy_pastel_Sol
Summary: It’s been several months already, many days and even more hours, but I’m still here, in this grey and empty place.





	Letter

It’s over.

It’s been several months already, many days and even more hours, but I’m still here, in this grey and empty place.

I think I still love you. While everything seems blank, only you create emotions in me, emotions that are worth it. There’s only you who make me live.

You told me « Sometimes I think of you. », « I miss you. » so why ? I’m almost sure it was a rational choice, a pros and cons weighing that prompted you to break up. Because my dead brain sees in these confidences an expectation, a hope that one day you will backtrack. Even if this same brain knows this hope is vain.

I would lie if I said that you weren’t in the background of my thoughts, that I didn’t dream of you every damn lonely night.

It woud be a lie if I said that I wasn’t jealous sometimes, when you tell people things you never told me.

I miss you as well, I miss you terribly. You left a huge void, a void I don’t know how to cope with, how to fill. It’s a frightening void, you were reassuring, I don’t know what to do without you. We were two and now I’m all alone.

Maybe it’s a misconception but when you look at me there is still this sparkle in your eyes, a mirror that makes me feel special, like I’m something.

I don’t know, I don’t know anymore. You left my small world dull and cold, you made me suffer but you loved me. I love you, Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
